A collection of over played GW plots part 2
by Ickle Youko
Summary: This is another story featuring atleast one plot that to many people are guilty of using instead of being creative and making one up! But this one uses the many cliché and steriotypes the characters have. Take it lightly and enjoy! its very random!


Today's over played plot?; The story line that's back bone is stereotypes and clichés.

The day started like any other normal day. All five gundam boys living in some random safe house together because its easier to cram them into one place and have a story rather than try and let them live separate lives...anyway about the house! the location of which is not mentionable for some reason. (O.o; dont ask me why) soo...pan to the kitchen!

Heero: I need everyone's attention Shimatta!!

Heero yells wildly at the top of his lungs from the kitchen.

Heero: We need to have an intervention!!! insert his left eye twitching

Wufei: ARGG!! Don't be a woman with ovaries!!!!! We're all here but That BAKA! and the one I would swear used to be an onna!! have you seen him do dishes? its not the MANS task!! insert ranting stereotypically

Quatre, hearing himself mentioned, pops his golden shiny and highly conditioned head into the kitchen before answering

Quatre: But about what Heero? what could possibly be wrong OHHHHHHHH yeeaaaaaahh I know!!" Shifty eyes "its! its! the toooooast..it's burnt and in pain! my 'space heart' tells me so! clutches heart like area on chest would anyone like any tea? pulls a random tea pot out of nowhere cups and all

Heero: Aahhh no and no thanks...this is about duo no baka!!! and...his mask said is a very depressing tone plus you just smelled poptart in the toaster. common that's not even toast!

Quatre: No I didn't. panicked look toast is in umm.. burnt in pain somewhere ohhh the paaaiinnnn..WOW! this shit is GOOD sips

Trowa: ...!!!!!!...?

Heero: Nanekoto!! I'll tell you what's wrong Trowa!! I don't understand how I know what you asked seeing as how you didn't ask anything!!!! and I don't know why I've suddenly started to care about Duo after basically ignoring him the whole war!! BUT I do now and the bottom line is Duo. wears. a. mask!! 

Trowa: ...!!!!...??!

Wufei: NO! not a make up mask! your the only fag that wears make up around here!!

Quatre: OO;; tries to rub off his shimmery pink lip gloss

Trowa:...? 

Quatre: A mask like that scary Bugerking guy?

Wufei: That guy is scary…oh! a mask like a macho total mans man Hambergerler did?

Heero: Damare!! Bakas! He wears a 'mask' not a real mask get it? and he cuts himself to feel alive!! he shouldn't be left alone for ten seconds let alone all day to sit in his room because he's a moron who's not smart enough to get a job or have a life!! only smart enough to some how win over my stone cold solider heart then awkwardly confess his love and me find it enduring!!!!!!!!

Quatre, Wufei and Trowa: OO;;;; 

Heero: Anyway! Dozoyoroshiku Dai Dai inu OU!!!

Quatre: Did you just say nice to meet you orange dogs king?

Heero: . ; . ; Maybe! The point is this kitchen scene has gone on long enough and is now pointless!! LETS GO CHARGE UP TO HIS ROOM AND POUND ON THE DOOR BEFORE BREAKING it DOWN WITHOUT CHECKING TO SEE IF IT WAS LOCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Itadakimasu!! WE'RE COMING DUO! THOUGH I DONT SEE HOW YOU HAVENT MAGICLY HEARD US TALKING BY NOW!!! 

Wufei: Yeah!! break down doors! cause that's what MEN do!! we don't 'check' em!! we just break that shit! 

Trowa:...!!11oneone!!1

Quatre: I'll bring the tea! applies more gloss now that no one is looking

Meanwhile after they all thunder upstairs we find them pounding on said door. 

Heero: Open up baka!! we all know your desperately clinging to life in there!!

Duo: (finally!!) Go away! I'm desperately cling to something in here!!

Wufei: We'll have to break it down! move aside and let a real man show you how its done!! backs up. gets a running start for the door. slams into it feebly and bounces off and is flung away

Trowa:...'.'! 

Quatre: Is that a mouse?! It's so cute!! How'd you do that? . ;

Heero: Move aside! Anzu koi! kicks door 

Duo: WAIT don't come in!! I'm in the middle of something!! LET ME BE I MUST END THIS!!

Heero: But Ohayo Gozaimasu Jiichan!!

Trowa: HEERO!!! STOP FUCKING SPEAKING JAPANESE!! NO ONE ELSE DOES!!!!!! . ! WHAT YOUR SAYING ISNT EVEN MAKING ANY FUCKING SENSE!!

Everyone: OO;;;;;; whoa Trowa...anyway..

Quatre: NO! DUO!! THE ONLY ONE WHO LOOKS GIRLIER THAN ME WITH YOUR LONG SHINING LOCKS!! YOU MUST LIVE AND TELL ME YOUR SECRET! with scary strength kicks down door

Everyone enters the dark room to find duo facing away from them in the dark 

Duo!OO! don't come any closer!! just...leave!! NOW!! GO!! Ahh!! HEERO! just go away!

Trowa: ...---- !! 

Wufei: after recovering from the 'battle' with the door Yes! look he has something in his hands!! IT MUST BE A RAZOR!! HE'S SLITTING HIS WRIST!!!!

Quatre: SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!!! 

Duo: NO ONE DO ANYTHING!!!!

Heero: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!! dives and tackles duo

Duo: AHHH!!!!!! gets flung off the bed OH MY GOD!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS BUSTED IN HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF ME ummm SERVICING MY 'gundam'...#OO#!!!!!!! to a creepy old sticking looking picture of you! nooo heero!!! now you know my love for you!!! 

(ha!! fooled you guys into thinking that duo wasn't another cliché! well he is! meet "I wank because I cant get over my love for Heero but can never tell him!! and im also the biggest star of most self yaoi PWP's!!" HA!)

Heero: But my Shounen Aishiteru!!!!

Duo: huh? I'm American. I have no idea what you just said .;;

Heero: I said my attractive boy! I love you!

Duo: Oh..umm ashtray teracoda...whatever get over here! insert the cliché that every freaking gundam yaoi fanfic has in it

Quatre: Well! with that out in the open now i guess I'm free to say that im an angel insert fake paper halo i love lip gloss, hello kitty and you Trowa. and also that in bed im a FREAKY dominatrix!

Trowa: 3!...and I guess I'm free now to tell you the reason I don't say much is because you are all FREAKS and i cant get a word in edgewise. but whatever!!!! BED ROOM. NOW!

Wufei: OO! Quatre and Trowa blow past him and i guess I can say that all i want is to have someone love me and except me for me and try and crack this hard outer layer and find the gooey insides of me, Wufei rants on until he notices no ones listening um...hey guys...guys?...got room for one more?

End. 

Translations for random Japanese can be obtained by emailing me.


End file.
